Nighttime Stories and Funny Voices
by Infinite Alpha-Omega 1
Summary: Cute RobinXKid Flash brotherly moment, not a slash. RxR is well advised. Robin is amazing and KF is funny. Rated K because I'm a fluff fanatic.


**Ok so I've been trying to find out more about Robin's Romaniy accent, but alas I cannot find any clips with it! If any of you people out there know where I can get a clip with his accent please please please tell me! Ok on with the show, I saw a YJ_anon_meme thingamajig about Robin's accent, so I have decided to write a story with Kid Flash being all WOW-ed out by it. Hopes ya likes it. Please read and review.  
>Kid Flash: Finally you put me in your stories!<strong>

**Me: -looks offended- I've so totally put you in my stories before!**

**Kid Flash: But never a main character!**

**Robin: Yea I'm the main dude, -cackles- I am guessing you are not feeling the aster right now?**

**Me: Shut up both of you I need to get to the story. Oh and sorry if I am not consistent on the names, I am ADHD so using the same name all the time bores me to death! X_X**

_Disclaimer: I have asked and wait to receive, but until then I own nothing but this plot!_

Nighttime Stories and Funny Voices

"I could fall asleep for the next hundred years!" Kid Flash zooms in to the living room and throws himself on the couch. Kaldur'ahm and Artemis had each settled down with something to read, and M'gann was going to the kitchen to bake who knows what. All that was left was Superboy and Robin. Superboy as usual went straight to the TV and began to watch the static that was crawling all over the screen.

"So Robs looks like it's just us two and the video games." Wally lets loose a cocky grin, Robin stares at the redhead with a blank expression.

"Huh? Obosit.. de rău*... man I'm going to need several expressos tomorrow..." Robin mubbles only half awake. He then walks over to the couch in a very zombified manor and collapses down.

"Come on Robby! You know you're dying to try out the gamer!" Wally runs over and rips the pillow, that Robin had thrown over his head, right off. The boy wonder glares at his ever hyper friend and sighs.

"What do I have to do to make you keep your gura mare* shut!" Robin hisses at the speedster.

"What's a gura mare and why do you sound weird?" Wally had just realized that Robin's voice had become slurred and sounded a tad bit foreign. Robin's eyes beneath his mask open wide with shock and slight amussment at his friend's use of words.

"Big mouth, and I'm tired." Robin states in a matter-of-fact monotone of voice. Wally's grin gets bigger and he grabs Robin and spins him so that he is staring into the brilliant green eyes of the junoir Flash.

"What language was that? Howdoyouknowit? DidBatmanteachittoyou? Canyouteachmesome ...?" Wally's eyes and grin grow even bigger when a thought comes to mind.

"Romanian, first language, yes and no." Robin gives the rambling teen his almost perfected bat glare and the boy shuts his mouth.

"So will you say more? And why do you have an accent, you've never had one before." Robin groans and holds his head, the redhead's questions ramming at high speed right into it.

"Why do you keep asking questions?" Robin retorts after a moment of thought.

"So I'll take that as a no?"

"Yes, no more questions unless you want to end up locked in your room for the next week." Robin growls, this startles the rest of the group to hear him sound so vicious.

"Robin, is something the matter?" Megan flies over after overhearing the entire argument.

"I'M FINE JUST TIRED NOW WILL YOU PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" Robin shouts, then he rushes out of the room and the entire team hears a door slam further away.

"Great Baywatch look what you did!" Artemis saids curtly to the confused speedster.

"Me! I didn't do nuthin! It's him who over-reacted to a bunch of silly questions!" He yells back, then the two get into a huge argument.

...

Several arguing minutes later

"Agh! Dude you did not just throw a water balloon at me!" Wally looks down at his now sopping wet clothes is shock. He turns around fastly hoping to catch the little bird in his act, but Robin had disappeared back into the shadows. Another missile flies out of no where this time hitting Wally straight in the gut.

"That'll teach you to keep your glob of a mouth shut" Robin cackles from nowhere. Wally then manages to find the raven haired boy and pin him to the ground giving him an ultra nuggie.

"Ack stop it man you messing up my do'!" Robin tries to squeeze out from underneath Kid Flash's body but fails epically.

"What 'do? Your hair always looks messed up!" Wally teases and scruffs the kid's hair some more.

"I purposely mess it up!"

"You're not _seriously_ fighting over a stupid hair style are you?" Connor turns his attention to the two struggling teens and scowls in their direction.

"Umph _Boys_..." Artemis scoffs as if boys is a huge insult.

"Wally you are such a copil*." Robin teases and manages to squeeze out at the last moment.

"Ah there's that accent we all know and love!" Wally wiggles his eyebrows with amussment cleary written on his face.

"You are annoying, you know that?"

"I know but that's why I can get away with this!" Wally picks up and pillow and the two boys spend the rest of the night having a massive pillow fight, dragging the rest of the team in their childish antics.

Batman watches the entire scean play out on a screen and lets loose a small smile.

"Everyone needs a day to be a child again, wouldn't you agree Master Wayne." Alfred watches Robin pin Wally with a pillow to the refridgorator.

"Yes Alfred I couldn't have said it better."

The End

**Pure brotherly fluff don't yall think? 3 Robin , And As I always say embrace your childhood you don't got much time to live it! So did you like it? Reviews are appriciated greatly.**

**Kid Flash: Pillow fight really? **

**Me: Yeah, I thought it captured your escence really well.**

**Robin: Plus I got to beat you with a pillow more than a hundred times. -grins-**

**Kid Flash: Did not. **

**Robin: Did too**

**Me: Ok well that's the end of the story hope you enjoyed it!**

* Tired.. sorry, big mouth, baby


End file.
